The waterside girls
by hotpink jellybean
Summary: The arch rivals of the fireside girls comes to compeite in a talent show, um that's basically it. Summary kind sucks but it's really good. Mostly because phineas and ferb have to chose sides then get into a fight. Last chapter is up!
1. Chapter 1

"Whatcha doin?" Isabella asked Phineas who was busy working on a project with his brother. Phineas looked up and smiled.

"Don't know yet. We're just making up ideas right now," Phineas answered. Isabella smiled brightly happily.

"Do you want to help me with fireside girl stuff?" Isabella asked hopefully. Phineas grinned, about to say yes, but then he moved his head to move past his view of Isabella.

"What?" Isabella asked confused. She turned around and gasped. "No," Isabella managed to gasp out. What Isabella and Phineas were looking at was a girl about the age of Isabella was standing at the doorway of the gate to the boys backyard. The girl was waring a blue colored fireside girl outfit, the girl had blue eyes, she had a blue bow in her hair and she had red hair that was almost as long as Isabella's. The girl looked almost the same as Isabella.

"Oh hey Isabella," The girl said stepping into the backyard. Isabella gave her a little scrowl. The girl smiled at this evily. "So Izzy, are you going introduce me?" She asked.

"This is Phineas and fer," Isabella introduced and ferb gave a thumbs up, "So why are you here Jessica?"

Jessica shrugged. "Just wondering what your going to do for the fireside girl and waterside girl talent show," Isabella gave another scrowl. Jessica saw that and said, "Why are you here? Getting help?"

"Am not," Isabella shot back, "Why are you here? Trying to get phineas or ferb to help you?" Jessica gave Isabella a scrowl.

"Like I would need help," Jessica scoffed. Phineas and ferb were watching them fight when the girls turned to them, as if asking them to chose the one they would help.

Phineas sighed and went over to Isabella, hoping ferb would to the same. But to his surprise ferb went next to Jessica. "So, what's the bet?" Jessica asked smiling.

"The usual," Isabella said shaking hands with Jessica. Isabella turned to Phineas, "come on phineas, lets go plan."

Jessica turned to ferb, "Yeah ferb, come on." Then Jessica led ferb out of the backyard.

"Who was she?" Phineas asked.

"It's the fireside girls rival, the waterside girls. They think their so better than us because they well, have everything. And every year Jessica wins the talent show," Isabella answered sadly.

"I can't believe me and ferb will competing against eachother?" Phineas said, "I wonder if this will end in a fight?"

"I hope not," Isabella sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

"So ferb, why did you decide to help jessica?" Phineas asked. The two boys were in their room, waiting for supper while working on side projects. Probably stuff for the fireside and waterside girl talent show stuff.

Ferb looked up from his blueprints of a stage. "Why did you decide to help Isabella?" Ferb asked in a way we all sound when your in a fight. Phineas stared up at his brother, taking his mind off the lyrics he was writing.

"Well she's been our friend since grade one. I just thought that maybe we could help her out a little," Phineas said grumpily.

"I wanna be on the winning team," Ferb shot back. Phineas stared at him angrily.

"I can't wait to rub it in your face when me and Isabella win," Phineas mumbled.

"If you ever win," Ferb mumbled back loud enough for phineas to hear. Ferb smiled when phineas didn't say anything, turns out he had the last word in this argument.

"Supper!" Linda called from the kitchen. Phineas and ferb eyed each other ferociously having a stare down for the door. Almost immediately the two boys raced for the door. Both coming out the same time they dashed down the stairs, then had another stare down for who will get the chair first. Clawing and pushing each other down they ended up sitting at the exact same time.

* * *

"Oh hey Isabella," Phineas said the next day. Phineas was sitting on one side of the backyard and ferb was on the other. "Are you ready to practice?" Isabella nodded.

At that moment, Jessica walked in the backyard wearing the same dress as Isabella, except it was purple. "Why practice if your gonna lose," Jessica said putting her bag down.

"What makes you think your gonna win?" Isabella defended.

Jessica smirked, "Because I can sing," Then she breathed in a deep breath and sang, "So I put my hands up, their playing my song. The butterflies fly away, nodding my head like yeah, moving my hips like yeah." Jessica gave a bigger smirk and turned around to face ferb who was also giving a big smirk at phineas.

Isabella gave her a dirty look and walked farther away. "I hate her!" Isabella said angrily.

"I hate him!" Phineas said just as angry. Then he turned to Isabella and asked, "So what's with ou and jessica? She called you izzy right? Don't only your friends call you that.

Isabella turned to him with a very serious face. "We used to be best friends but when we joined the fireside girls, she quit and joined the waterside girls. We haven't talked since. We'll except when she started to make fun of the fireside girls-"

"Hey Izzy!" Jessica inturrupted from across the yard. Isabella's jaw fell as she saw jessica kissing ferb.


	3. Chapter 3

"You stupid little," Isabella said while she was rushing over to jessica who was now standing up, waiting for her to attack. Ferb was the same, waiting for phineas to attack.

Isabella ramed jessica to the ground. Jessica turned over and pinned Isabella. Both jessica and Isabella were rolling over and trying to pin eachother down. (catfight :) )

Phineas ran at ferb, but at the last second ferb got out of way. And while phineas was staggering to get up, ferb rammed him down to the ground. Phineas rolled over but ferb was still on him. Phineas grabbed ferb's hands and tried to break free. Altogether if you just looked like it completely, the fight would have looked really silly.

"Don't like ferb anymore?" jessica whispered, "How about phin?" And with that final word, jessica reached over and pulled phineas close to her. She put her lips firmly on his. Isabella growled and wrestled jessica.

After a few minutes of random kissing of phineas and ferb (seriously, I did that once with my friend when we were in a fight and it was really really retarted) the kids finally gave up with the wrestling.

"Come on phineas," Isabella said getting off of jessica, "lets go work on the song. Phineas nodded sheepishly because he got pinned by his brother. With one last smirk from each side, the kids went there seperate ways to either side of the backyard.

"Lets work on the chorus ferb," Jessica suggested. Ferb smiled and gave a thumbs up. Jessica grinned and took a deep breath before singing the chorus. "So I put my hands up, they're playing my song. The butterflies fly away, nodding my head like yea moving my hips like yea. I got my hands up, they're playing my song. They know I'm gonna be ok yea, it's a party in the usa. Yea, it's a party in the usa."

Jessica turned straight where Isabella was. Isabella's jaw was open and was staring at them. Jessica gave a little smirk. Isabella gave a little 'your so full of it' look and turned to phineas.

"Lets work on our chorus phineas," Isabella said. Phineas nodded still feeling bad about being pinned by his brother. "You! When your falling down, the world starts spinning out. You! Your falling down, now it's not all about. You! Your falling down, you know I'll be around. Your falling down, falling down."

Isabella ended with a smirk at jessica, who to her displeasure, wasn't even looking in their direction.


	4. Chapter 4

I finally just decided to end this! So Jessica and Isabella are just gonna sing a little bit.

* * *

"Next up is Jessica Jones!" The loud speaker boomed. Phineas smirked at ferb who was sitting beside him.

"Good luck," He said harshly. Jessica and four other waterside girls went up to the stage. (Just telling you that she's gonna dance like miley did in the teen choice awards. XP)

"I hoped off the plane in LAX, with a dream in my cardigan. Welcome to the land of fame excess, am I gonna fit in." Jessica sang as the four waterside girls danced around her and ferb was backstage controlling all the lights and stuff. "Jumped in cab here I am for the first time. Look to my right and see the hollywood sign. This is all so crazy, everybody seems so famous. My tummys turin and I'm feelin' kinda home sick. To much pressure and I'm nervous. Cause when the taxi man turn on the radio, and a jay-z song was on. And a jay-z song was on, and a jay-z song was on."

Jessica gave a small griin to Isabella before continuing. "So I put my hands up, they're playin my song. The butterflies fly away, noddin my head like yea, movin my hips like yea. I got my hands up, they're layin my song. I know I'm gonna be okay. Yea, it's a party in usa. Yea, it's a party in the usa." Jessica gave a huge smile and there was a big light show at the end.

"Next up is Isabella garcia sharpio!" The loud speaker announced. Isabella bit her lip nervously.

"You walk and talk like your a new sensation, you move in circles you don't need an invatation. You spend your money, you can't get no satisfaction. You play it right so you can get the right reaction." Isabella sang as phineas was working on lights.

"It won't be long my darlin, pick up the phone nobodies on it. Where are your friends now baby, I don't how I'm sopposed to by there for. You! When your fallin down the world starts spinnin round, You! When your fallin down, now it's not all about, you! When your fallin down, you know I'll be around. When your fallin down, your fallin down." When she stopped, confetti blew up into the audience.

"That's the end of the talent show!" The speaker boomed, "And the winner is..." Jessica gave a big smirk at Isabella, Isabella did the same. "The winner is..." The peaker repeated, "Is perry the platypus?"

Isabella, and ferb's jaws dropped open. "But perry is a platypus!" Jessica complained, "And it isn't even a fireside girl or a waterside girl! At that point perry came next to jessica's feet.

"Ggggggggg!" Perry said.

"Aggghhhhh!" Jessica screamed and tried to show perry away. Ferb walked over to Phineas and Isabella.

"Don't worry," Phineas said, "we're cool." Ferb smiled and they all watched Jessica being chased by perry.

* * *

Ooooohhhhh! Twist! Anyway, that's the end, and if your wondering how perry won. Well, you know how I wasn't mentioning where perry was? Well long story short, it had something to do with doofensmirtz.

And if your gonna make fun of my girl miley! Well, I am gonna go to your house take your left shoe and burn you in depths of hell! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!


End file.
